The present invention relates to an electric motor connected with a pump. The housing of the pump has a cylindrical insertion recess which receives a tappet-shaped stud of the motor housing. The stud encloses the first bearing of the motor armature free from play. The recess is situated at the side of the pump and provides an aperture for the armature shaft.
Units including a pump and an electric motor are known. A specific field of use for such units is in the brake system of a motor vehicle and, especially, in the anti-locking-system for the brakes of a motor vehicle. Typically, the pump is a radial piston liquid pump which is driven by an eccentric on the driven shaft of an electric motor. According to the prior art, a motor housing made from sheet metal is used. The motor housing is equipped with an aluminium flange which receives the bearing and has to be treated accordingly. In addition, a separate carbon brush support plate is necessary.